Spagonia Day
by kimikoshine
Summary: Amy meets with Sonic in Spagonia Village and Amy takes Sonic out on an adventure for a change.


**Spagonia Day**

**Challenge: Listen only to Spagonia Day from Sonic Unleashed, whilst writing this fanfiction.**

**Plot: Amy meets with Sonic in Spagonia Village and Amy takes **_**Sonic**_** out on an adventure for a change.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Amy Rose, and Spagonia are all property of Sega. **

The sun was shining brightly over the village of Spagonia. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The streets were filled with people going from shop to shop, couples going on dates, families spending time together, friends hanging out. With all this hustle and bustle it was easy for Amy to feel a little alone. She had decided to go out to lunch at her favorite café, and maybe do a little shopping afterwards, but she realized she didn't want to do all of these activities by herself. Amy sighed and sipped her drink. She wished that Sonic was here with her, at least then she wouldn't be by herself. She enjoyed the company of the blue hedgehog…he just didn't enjoy hers.

Amy knew she had brought this on herself. She had been rather clingy lately. Of course Sonic wouldn't want to be with her right now. Besides, he only thought of her as a friend, or a little sister. He would never think of her as something more. Amy shook her head in protest. She didn't want to be thinking about things like that! Of course Sonic would come around; he just needed a little more time is all. Amy quickly finished her drink, and put her money on the table. She stretched her arms and began to walk towards one of her favorite shops when all of a sudden a blue blur sped past her. Amy knew immediately who it was.

"Sonic!" Amy called. She knew he wouldn't come back and talk to her, he rarely did. But she always called his name just in case. Surprisingly, the blue hedgehog decided to turn around and converse with Amy. Or tell her to stop calling his name every time he went by, but nevertheless Amy was happy to see him.

"Hey Amy, what are you up to?" Sonic asked stretching his arms and smiling at Amy. Amy tried her hardest not to blush at the smile Sonic was sending her way. He had to be doing that on purpose just to see her get all flustered.

"I was about to do some shopping. You know, just spending a day in town." Amy answered nonchalantly. She didn't want to seem clingy. She was resisting the urge to hug him and never let go. Sonic seemed to notice this, as he was looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"You okay Amy? You're not sick are you?" Sonic asked, genuinely concerned. Amy couldn't stop her blush from showing this time. She wasn't used to Sonic showing how much he cared for her.

"I-I'm fine Sonic. Thank you for asking though!" Amy replied. Sonic's smile came back full force and Amy melted into goo.

"Great, well I'll see you!" Sonic said, dashing off again. Amy's heart dropped. She didn't want him to leave! He was being so nice and caring…maybe he…?

"Sonic wait!" Amy said her hand outstretched "Do you want to come with me?" Sonic stopped and looked at her. Amy thought she looked pretty pathetic, wanting so badly to be with Sonic, if only for one day, but she couldn't help it. She loved him so much, and he was being so nice today. Sonic seemed to consider her offer, scratching his head and looking around. Finally, he ran up to her and smiled.

"I guess I can stick around for a minute."

"So, where are we going?" Sonic asked. He was getting awfully hungry, and they hadn't even gone anywhere yet. Other than that, Sonic was calm. Amy was actually less annoying for a change and he didn't mind her company. Amy wasn't talking as much as she normally did, and Sonic was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Amy to be silent especially when she was with her hero.

Amy was being quiet on the outside, but in her head she was going crazy! She had no idea where to go, what stores to go to, what places to see. She was so nervous! If she wasn't careful, Sonic would get bored and leave! Amy took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. Everything would be fine, as long as she was true to herself. Amy spun around and faced her hero, who was looking quite famished and bored.

"We can grab some chili dogs and go see the town!"

This had to be one of the best chili dogs Sonic the hedgehog had ever eaten. Everything about it was just perfect! Sonic tried to savor it and chew slowly, but he still finished it with two bites. Sonic couldn't help but frown. He knew he should have bought two…or three…or ten. Amy seemed to notice his sadness and handed the blue blur her own chili dog. Sonic looked at her in surprise.

"You don't want it?" he asked.

"No, I already ate. I just wanted to get you something." Amy said. Sonic took the chili dog with wondrous speed and ate it in a millisecond. Amy giggled at how messy Sonic was. He had gotten chili sauce all over his gloves and mouth. She took a handkerchief out of her pocket, and wiped his mouth for him. Sonic didn't seem to mind the gesture, even though he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Alright, ready to go?" Amy asked. Sonic wiped the chili sauce off his gloves and gave her a thumbs up. Amy smiled and took his hand. Sonic felt the heat in his cheeks, and couldn't shake that he felt weird and uncomfortable but he didn't want Amy to let go.

"How does this look Sonic?" Amy said spinning around in a long red dress. They had decided to do a little shopping and Amy had found a store that she really liked. Sonic hated the idea of shopping, but Amy assured him it wouldn't take that long apparently, not long meant over two hours.

"It looks great Amy." Sonic responded, not looking at her and yawning. Amy pouted at him and went back into the dressing room. It was silly of her to think that he would actually give her a compliment. Of course, she had come here to pick up a few outfits, but she wanted to buy things that he thought looked good. Amy took of the long red dress and put on her usual attire. They had been in the shop for a while now it was no wonder Sonic was getting bored. It was really a miracle that he hadn't run off yet. Amy collected the few things she was going to get, and stepped out of the dressing room. Sonic jumped up in excitement.

"Are we leaving?" he asked, excited. Amy brushed past him, and gave her few items to the cashier. Sonic looked at Amy with confusion on his face. Had he said something wrong?

"Amy?" Sonic tapped her shoulder. Amy paid him no mind, and gave the cashier her money. She retrieved her bags and calmly left the store, leaving Sonic dumbfounded. He ran out of the store to catch up with her, only to see she was nowhere in sight.

It was the second time today that Amy thought she looked pathetic. She was in an alley, hugging her knees and crying her eyes out. It was silly of her to ask Sonic out, asking him to drop everything and be with her. She knew that was the last thing he wanted to do. Amy pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe her eyes, but stopped midway. She had forgotten she had used it to wipe Sonic's mouth. She smiled at the memory; it was one she would remember forever. Of course, she would remember everything she did with Sonic; he was her hero of course. Amy mentally slapped herself. Her hero had taken time out of his busy schedule to spend time with her, and here she was crying. She quickly picked up her bags, and ran out of the alleyway, only to crash into the blue hedgehog himself. He got up quickly and offered Amy his hand.

"Why did you run off? I thought we were spending the day together remember?" Sonic asked. Amy immediately felt guilty again, wrapper her arms around Sonic's middle. Sonic, used to the gesture simply let her hug him.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I was just being childish." Amy confided. She let him go, and picked up her shopping bags.

"Eh, it's ok. Sorry I was ignoring you earlier." Sonic said, scratching his head. Amy couldn't help but smile at Sonic; he was acting so sweet and adorable!

"Well, I've been deciding what we've been doing all day, now it's your turn. What do you want to do?" Amy asked. Sonic looked surprised. He never thought Amy would actually let him decide what they would do. He turned around and looked at the city. He looked at the orange rooftops, all the people walking around, the few trees scattered around the city, and finally his eyes drifted up to the clock tower.

"I want to show you something."

Amy had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She could see the entire village of Spagonia from here! The evening air breeze was so warm and comforting, Amy felt as though all her worries faded away into thin air. Sonic was standing beside her, taking in the beautiful view as well.

"This is amazing!" Amy exclaimed. Her mouth was agape in amazement at the wonderful sight in front of her. Sonic smiled at her enthusiasm. At least he had made a good choice, bringing her up here.

"Once in a while, I'll stop running and take in all the sights." Sonic said, looking far into the distance. Amy looked at him in admiration. She had always thought that Sonic ran carelessly. Amy was ashamed that she knew so little about the blue hedgehog.

"You found this place?" Amy asked taking in the sight around her. Of course, Sonic could reach this high clock tower. It would only take him a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, a little while back, I stopped here and couldn't believe the view." Sonic said. Amy's blush was a deep scarlet red. Sonic wanted to share this experience with her? How foolish of her to think that the blue hedgehog didn't care for her at all.

"Thanks Sonic, this is way better than anything I had planned." Amy said casting her eyes down. Sonic heard sadness in Amy's tone of voice, and sat beside her on the edge of the clock tower.

"No Amy, thank you. It was nice of you to take me on an adventure for once. I got a chance to slow down and-"Amy interrupted him before he could finish.

"Sonic I don't want you to slow down, or change, or do anything different!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic jumped at Amy's loud voice, but didn't move from her side.

"I don't want you to slow down for me. I just want…" Amy looked deeply into Sonic's emerald eyes. "I just want you to take me with you." Sonic blushed at Amy's words and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Amy I can't take you with me all the time. It's too dangerous!" Sonic said, looking away from Amy so he wouldn't get lost in her eyes. Amy smiled and looked back out into the village.

"That's alright. I just want to stay by your side." Amy said, her quills flowing softly in the wind. Sonic couldn't help but think she looked beautiful in the evening light.

"Fine…I'll think about it." Sonic said. Amy smiled and placed her gloved hand over Sonic's. Sonic blushed lightly, but didn't move his hand.

They both looked out on the sunset, covering the village of Spagonia in an orange glow. The evening stars were beginning to come out; the people were shuffling into their homes, and getting ready for sleep. The moon was starting to illuminate the sky, the sun was going down, and Amy and Sonic held hands on the edge of the clock tower in Spagonia village. Sonic, happy that Amy had taken him on her own adventure, and Amy, happy to be with her hero.

*~*END*~*

**A/N:**

**Spagonia Day from the Sonic Unleashed OST.**

**Very good song, check it out. I really wanted to challenge myself and get inspired by music. This one was fun to write and I wrote most of it in one sitting! That's a first for me lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfiction. It was a joy to write. I will be writing a couple more of these, all of them SonAmy, so keep a look out for those!**

**Thanks! Please drop a review! **


End file.
